Coming back
by Samurai Racket Key
Summary: This is how they turned from rivals, to partners, to friends, and more. Kurama X Hiei.


Oh it's been a while since I made a fanfic. Uhmm… 3 years? Lol. I'm making this cause I think I personally lost the essence of my OTP. /sigh

Come back fic. Yuh.. I hope I update…

You all know this, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Three years after the last Demon Tournament the whole gang decided to have a little gathering. More like an unexpected gathering. The human united, and shortly Yusuke joined them. But there was one missing, the fire demon Hiei. No one really gave much importance to him, for he was an angst who claimed to hate humans. On the other hand hid human "friends" did not dislike him, he was just distant from the rest.

Sunset has passed and everyone went home. Keiko invited her long missed friend for dinner at her owned restaurant, Kuwabara and Shizuru went back home, Yukina back at Genkai's temple, and Botan back to the spirit world. Kurama lived further away from the rest of the gang, he took the subway. It was 7:33pm.

Kurama is eighteen. Out of high school, currently renting his own place, and obviously living away from his mother Shiori. Shiori has also remarried to another man, and there she establishes a new healthy family with her husband and step-son. The train finally arrived at his destination; he quickly went out of the train and made his way home. The next day was Saturday, he had nothing special to do but clean his newly rented apartment. He began living alone for two weeks, Kurama proposed that he lived alone, to give his mother some space, Shiori was hesitant at first but she knew she could trust Kurama, after a little begging he finally agreed. Speaking of privacy, Kurama has been getting often visits from a certain fire demon.

"Kurama," a cold voice called from the cypress tree.

"I told you I'd be home late didn't I Hiei?" Kurama began to unlock his apartment.

"I know." Hiei flitted beside Kurama.

"Everyone was looking for you, you know,"

"Hn." Hiei responded apathetically.

Kurama finally opened the front door. He switched the lights on, both demons entered. Kurama's apartment has a bedroom, a small kitchen, living room, and a bathroom. A lot of boxes were still unarranged, his apartment was basically empty expect having a small table at the kitchen.

With a sigh, Kurama went to his kitchen. "What do you want Hiei?"

"Rabbit." Hiei sat at one of the boxes.

"I don't have Rabbit Hiei. I only have Chicken and Beef." Kurama said honestly.

"Why bother asking me what I want? Just cook whatever you have." Hiei grunted.

Kurama is used to his attitude. He didn't say a word. Kurama instead took the previous dinner and heated it in the microwave. Kurama prepared whatever he had in ten minutes, it was nearly 8:30pm. Still no dinner.

"You know what. I'll go now." Hiei said pissed.

"Excuse me?" Kurama felt offended.

"I just lost it. I'll go back to Makai. I think…" Hiei was cut when Kurama interrupted.

"Hiei that is rude. At least eat before leaving." Kurama said.

"Hn. I'll go." Hiei was at the door.

Kurama ran to him. "No." He stopped Hiei.

"What the fuck, let me out!" Hiei said.

"HELL NO. Hiei. Your being a bitch, what the fuck is wrong with you? I know you, spit it out." Kurama demanded.

"Nothing! Gods."

"Hiei I seriously wont let you out."

"Why do you even bother Kurama? Damn it, that's why I don't like being with those humans, they care too much. Like you. You're being like them and you don't even know it." Hiei grunted.

"Are you saying you hate humans cause they care too much? Or your just not used to it? HUH, Hiei?"

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Don't even expect me to come here, I only come here out of sympathy. Knowing you live alone with these humans, I feel SORRY that you have forgotten what you really are Youko." Hiei blunted.

Kurama felt hurt. Coming from his friend, none the less. Kurama finally lost his grip at Hiei. "Fine, is that it Hiei? Sympathy? You know, I think I'm the one showing sympathy. TCH, I mean look at me? I even bother letting the forbidden outcast in my home! Don't talk sympathy with me Hiei. You don't know who you're talking to." Kurama was furious "Get out."

"Hn."

Kurama slammed his front door and locked it. He was terribly hurt with Hiei's words, and the same time angry. Kurama knew Hiei wont be visiting him anytime soon. At that moment, he was furious. He felt like killing.

There you go. Wow, I was thinking of making a one shot, but maybe I fail.

I had to make them fight alright?


End file.
